Leben Pentaghast
"Bartering is just like combat. If you show any mercy you'll be defeated" Background Leben Pentaghast was born 8:12 Dragon in the capital of Nevarra. He was born to Markuss Pentaghast and Heidi Van Markham, the king and queen of the country. His father took him down into the catacombs beneath Nevarra when he was just 8 to show him the mortalitasi, death mages, at work. Seeing the rotten, shambling corpses traumatized him and so when it was discovered that he was a mage he was horrified that he would have to work down there as well. When he was 15 an opportunist courtier attempted to seduce him during a ball. He resisted her advances but she managed to coerce him into sleeping with her. When he woke up the next day she was gone. A month later she showed up again and tried to claim that she was pregnant with his son to blackmail the Pentaghast family. His father promised Leben that if she was pregnant he was going to have the baby killed and disinherit him. Leben was terrified. The family discretely performed a magic pregnancy check and quickly disproved her claim. After that she was thrown in imprison and Leben never saw her again. He was scared off sex for a few years to come and the incident left some permanent scars on his impressionable mind. When Leben turned 16 his father gave him an ultimatum. Either he study to become a mortalitasi or he leave and never come back. Leben chose exile. Disinherited and disowned, Leben had nothing when he arrived at the Orlesian circle. But thanks to his acute business sense and persuasive attitude he managed to climb the rank all the way to the empress' arcane adviser before he turned 22. To help him with his duties he was assigned the tranquil elf Arasghilana. A staunch Lucrosian, Leben believes that if the mages are ever to get the same rights as anyone else they need two things. Money and Influence. Involvement Season 1 Leben is introduced in season 1 as Empress Celenes' arcane advisor. He's sent to Jader to take some samples of the lyrium uncovered to determine its purity. Along the way back he is seduced by Anais and the two of them share a bed. He is present during the partys trial and vouches for Anais' innocence. Season 2 Leben is invited to Anais' coronation and joins the party on their way there. He is shocked to discover that Anais is now the arcon but they eventually get back together. During this time he unknowingly gets her pregnant. During the coronation, Leben joins the party to stop Cole. In the Dirtharaan dlc he is contacted by Emily who is looking to set up a trade deal with Tevinter. He goes to the meeting with Arasghilana and asks her to stay in order to evaluate weather Emily is trustworthy or not. He also sends Anahada to escort Tyra to the rest of the party. When the party meets him again he hands Emily a written permission to trade with Tevinter. He also gives Arashgilana some bartering tips and apologizes for how he treated her as a tranquil. Gallery Leben 12.jpg|Leben, age 12 Leben 15.jpg|Leben, age 15 Leben 18.jpg|Leben, age 18 Leben 20.jpg|Leben, age 20 Lebens Dad.jpg|Lebens father, Markuss Pentaghast Lebens mom.jpg|Lebens mother, Heidi Van Markham. Leben Neko.png|Neko-Leben